


All Along

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Malec's first kiss from my social media au found here:https://twitter.com/abbynormal63/status/1077806723069628416?s=09(I'll make it a link later, but idk how to do it on my phone rn)





	All Along

Alec's heart jumped when he heard Magnus knock on his door. He tossed his phone down on his bed hastily and got to his feet. He made sure to run a hand through his hair so that he looked reasonably decent. 

 

With shaky hands, Alec opened the door. 

 

And there Magnus was. He was wearing only a set of dark silky pants and a matching robe that hung open enough for Alec to see a sliver of tantalizing tan skin. Alec tried not to be distracted by that, he really did, but he was only a man and an actual masterpiece was standing in front of him. He couldn't help but stare.

 

"My eyes are up here, Alexander," Magnus laughed. The warm sound drew Alec from his reverie. He flicked his gaze upwards and the sight before him made his mouth go even drier. 

 

Magnus' face was clear of makeup and his hair tickled his forehead. His mouth wore a hesitant smile, shyer than normal but also more hopeful. His chestnut eyes searched Alec's face, but Alec couldn't be sure what he was looking for. A sign that this wasn't real? A doubt in Alec about this? If that's what he was trying to find, he never would. Magnus felt like the only thing that Alec had ever been truly certain about. 

 

"And what beautiful eyes they are," Alec said.

 

Magnus huffed out an exasperated chuckle and glanced away, but his growing grin hinted it was out of amusement more than anything else. 

 

When he looked at Alec again, Alec felt his heart speed up. For the first time, he could see every ounce of love in Magnus' expression. It had been there all along but Alec had been too deep in denial to let himself accept it. He could see it clearly now, how Magnus ached for him, how he treasured Alec like nothing else. Alec had the same emotions pounding against his ribcage, pleading to be let out. Alec wanted to show Magnus exactly how in love he was with him. 

 

Alec reached out and placed a tentative hand on Magnus' hip. Magnus shivered. They had always been affectionate with one another. They spent too many nights to count cuddled up on the couch together and they'd never been ones to pull away from a grounding embrace. But this was different. The energy in the air made it headier, dizzier. 

 

"Is this okay?" Alec asked softly like anything louder would break the spell that had overcome them. 

 

"It's more than okay," Magnus whispered, shuffling closer. He slowly raised his hands and rested them against Alec's chest. Life bloomed in Alec's veins. It was like he'd never breathed before this moment. It was such a small thing, but it made Alec light up inside. 

 

Looking into Magnus' eyes was too much for Alec to handle. They were filled to the brim with a vulnerable, all-encompassing desire that Alec could hardly even begin to fathom. To give himself a sort of reprieve, Alec closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Magnus', sighing into the space between them. 

 

They stayed that way for a minute in silence as they adjusted to the newness of it all. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart at this point. 

 

Alec noticed that Magnus' hands started to tremble against his chest. 

 

"Magnus?" 

 

Alec cracked his eyes open to check on him.

 

"I'm okay," Magnus reassured. Alec knew him well enough to decipher what was going on. 

 

"Magnus, are you nervous?" 

 

Magnus scoffed. "No, of course not. Shut up."

 

His blush gave him away. Alec smiled widely. He couldn't believe that he had been able to make the unshakeable Magnus Bane's composure falter with only a few touches. 

 

"You are. I've known you for eight years. I know when you're nervous. It's all over your face."

 

"I am not," Magnus protested again, adorably defiant. 

 

"It's okay," Alec said, moving to press a kiss against Magnus' cheek. "I'm nervous too. It's weird, isn't it, to finally be doing this? It's okay to be a little freaked out."

 

Magnus nodded as he pushed closer to Alec and kept his cheek pressed to Alec's lips. Alec murmured his next words into Magnus' skin. 

 

"But I've got you Magnus. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere. I want you. I think I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before. And you want me too."

 

There was a second of pause and then Magnus responded, his voice thick with emotion. 

 

"I want you, Alexander. I've wanted you since the second I laid eyes on you."

 

Alec let those words sink into his heart and warm him to the core. 

 

"See? We don't have to worry. It's okay."

 

Alec moved away from Magnus' cheek so he could see him fully. His eyes were dark as they strayed to Alec's lips. His mouth was parted slightly which felt like an invitation to Alec. His cheeks were rosy in a way Alec had rarely seen them. 

 

Magnus looked perfect. 

 

Alec really didn't have much of a choice but to lean in and kiss him. 

 

Alec was drowned by sensation. Soft lips. Slow breaths. Steadied hands. Magnus' lips tasted like cinnamon chapstick, sweet and a little spicy and completely addictive. His skin was hot and it burned in the best way. The surprised moan that rumbled in his throat sent Alec spinning. 

 

All at once, Alec couldn't believe this was happening and also knew that this was  _ exactly _ what was supposed to happen. After so many years spent dancing around each other, never taking the plunge, it felt like this day would never come. For the longest time, Alec had resigned himself to loving Magnus from afar, to distracting himself until his feelings weren't quite so painfully present. On the other hand, this felt inevitable. Whether it was God or fate or wyrd or whatever you wanted to call it, Alec was destined to end up here in Magnus' embrace. They had been bound together since the instant they had stepped into each other's lives.  

 

They traded molasses kisses for what felt like hours. Alec didn't want them to ever end. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt simultaneously so at peace and so desperate. It's was a strangely intoxicating contradiction and Alec couldn't pull himself away.   

 

In the end, Magnus was the one to break the kiss. Alec couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed by how he unconsciously chased Magnus' lips as soon as they departed from his own.

 

Magnus was out of breath, but he was smiling brilliantly. 

 

"I think that was better than I ever imagined it would be," he admitted. 

 

Alec, still completely drunk on the kiss, managed to get out a shallow, "Ditto."

 

Magnus scrunched his nose fondly. "That's all you have to say? I just gave you the best kiss of your life and all you can say is  _ ditto?" _

 

"I apologize. I promise I'll say something more intelligent when my brain is no longer a pile of mush."   

 

Magnus threw his head back laughing. Alec's heart glowed at the sight of Magnus looking so carefree and joyful. He would do anything to make sure Magnus felt that way all the time. 

 

"I love you, Magnus," Alec said when Magnus had finally settled. 

 

Magnus caressed Alec's face with his hand, the pads of his fingertips brushing Alec's cheek. There was something so eternal about that moment. The world would go on but Magnus and Alec would forever be here, reveling in the joy that laced through their veins. 

 

"And I love you, Alexander."

 


End file.
